dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Spark's Rampage
Dark Spark has returned, and is leaving a trail of dead bodies in his path, can he be stopped? Characters *Dark Spark (Antagonist) *Spark *Michael *Simon *Thomas *Alice *Jess *Shawn Transcript (Dark Spark is mediating in the woods, when a truck drives right past him, he then grabs the back end of the truck) Simon: What the fuck? The truck is stuck! Alice: Well, step on it! Thomas: (Looks behind at the back of the truck) Uhhh... guys! Michael: (Sees Dark Spark) Oh shit, it's Dark Spark! (Dark Spark flips the truck in the air and is about to shoot it with a rocket launcher) Michael: Guys! Jump out! (They all jump out of the truck and land in the woods, where Dark Spark hits the truck with the rocket launcher and it explodes) Dark Spark: ...... (Goes back to mediating) Michael: (In some pain) You guys okay? Simon, Thomas, and Alice: Yeah. Michael: (Whispers) Let's get out of here, we have to slowly walk around him. (They slowly walk around Dark Spark who's still mediating) Michael: (Whispers) Almost there. (Suddenly he trips and gets Dark Spark's attention) Dark Spark: You have awoken a beast. (Pulls out a katana) Michael: Spark, buddy. I don't want to fight you, (Pulls out a katana) Dark Spark: You're nothing to me. (prepares to fight) Michael: I'm here to save you. (dodges Dark Spark's attacks) (Dark Spark and Michael began fighting) Michael: (Dodges Dark Spark's attacks) What's your deal man? Dark Spark: I just like to fight, because it's fun. Michael: But do you have to fight your friends? Dark Spark: Just for fun. The old Spark was nothing more than a complete pussy. (Michael continues to dodge Dark Sparks attacks, but then kicks him in the face) Michael: I didn't want to do that, but you gave me no choice. (Dark Spark was able to take on the blow) Michael: I knew that wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. (Dark Spark uses a burst of speed and strikes Michael with tremendous force) Michael: (Gets up) Stop it, right now! (Continues to sword fight Dark Spark) (Michael dodges Dark Spark's sword attacks, Dark Spark uses releases wind the his blade to slice Michael, who narrowly dodges Dark Spark's wind blade and falls to the ground tired) Michael: (Tired) Spark, this is ridiculous, you can stop this now. Dark Spark: No.... Michael: (Gets up) Then you must be stopped. (Dark Spark tries to kill Michael as he runs away from him) Michael: (To Dark Spark) Why are you chasing me!? Simon: Quick, let's hide. (Simon, Thomas, and Alice hide behind the destroyed truck as Dark Spark continues to chase Michael) Dark Spark: You must die. Michael: Never. (Dark Spark fires dark energy balls and waves at Michael he gets hit and falls to the ground hurt) Michael: (In pain) That hurt! Dark Spark: Time to finish this. (creates a dark sword) Simon: No! (Gets on top of Dark Spark and makes him drop his sword) Michael: (Picks up the dark sword) I got your sword! Dark Spark: Dumbass. (Dark Spark grabs Simon and throws away from him and onto the ground, he levitates the sword from Michael's grips and gets its grasp back) Michael: Seriously? Simon: (In pain) (To Dark Spark) Ow man! That really hurt! Dark Spark: Yeah. Really. (slices Simon many times rapidly, killing him) Michael: You killed my best friend!! (Dark Spark grabs Michael by the neck and lifts him in the air) Michael: Stop, your choking me! (Dark Spark then throws him through many trees, Michael lays on the ground all cut up and bleeding, Thomas and Alice help Michael up) Alice: (To Michael) Are you okay? Michael: (In pain) (Coughs) No, I'm not, now go while you still can! (Dark Spark then uses his telekinesis to throw Thomas and Alice to the side and focuses on Michael) Dark Spark: Let me end this slowly. (pulls out small blades and starts to peel out Michael's own skin entirely) (Alice cries while Thomas holds her, where after Dark Spark kills Michael, he then focuses his attention on Thomas and Alice) Dark Spark: Now. (cracks his knuckes) Run. Thomas: No, we have to get you back to normal! Alice: (To Thomas) How? Thomas: (To Alice) I have an idea. (Dark Spark punches Thomas right after he gets an idea, he launches many blows at Thomas rapidly within seconds) Alice: Stop it! (Pushes Dark Spark off of Thomas and slaps Dark Spark's face, she then helps Thomas up and runs with him out of the forest) (Dark Spark blasts Alice in the boob and focuses his attention on her) Alice: (In some pain) Ow! Thomas: (Helps Alice up) Come on, let's keep going! (they continue to run out of the forest) Dark Spark: (growls) Damn bastards. (Dark Spark still sees them and decides to blast them, which sends them flying into Jess's house and crash into her bedroom in which she is laying in bed) Dark Spark: (from outside) Well, I'm a bit impressed. (Dark Spark breaks into Jess' house and storms into her room where Jess, Thomas and Alice are in with a katana) Jess: (screams when she wakes up) OH MY GOD! What are you doing in my house?! Thomas: (In pain) Oh no. Jess: SPARK! What are you doing?! (Dark Spark steps on Thomas's and Alice's back and pulls their heads, while Jess is watching) Jess: (gets angry) GET HERE YOU STUPID EVIL EGO! (grabs Spark's neck and she kisses his lips) Dark Spark: (to Thomas and Alice) See you in Hell. (Dark Spark then proceeds to pull their heads and try and pull them out of their bodies, while Jess sees and gets sad) Jess: No... SPARK! (cries) STOP!!! Thomas & Alice (In pain) Stop please! Dark Spark: (struggles) Not again! (Jess, without hesitation, kisses Dark Spark on the lips) Dark Spark: Oh- (Dark Spark then turns back to normal) Spark: Holy crap. (Spark lets go of Thomas's and Alice's heads and let's them lay on the ground) Jess: (kneels down to Thomas and Alice) Hey, are you two okay? Spark: Guys, I gotta do something. Jess: (looks up at Spark angrily) You've done enough! (to Alice and Thomas) What can I do to help? Thomas: (In pain) If you could do something, you can call an ambulance. Alice: (In pain) Please. Jess: Uh- Everything I can do! (calls an ambulance) (Spark slowly walks away from the three, it then cuts to Spark visiting Michael's grave and It starts to rain, Spark pours some champagne and puts it on Michael's case, he then whistles in a sad tone) (Cuts to Thomas and Alice in the hospital covered in casts in the hospital beds) Jess: (goes into the hospital room Thomas and Alice were in.) Hey, are you two okay now? Thomas: We're in casts in the hospital, and two of our friends just died, so not good. Jess: (grumbles about Spark) Yeah, I can agree. Alice: (In pain) (To Jess) What is it with Spark and this dark side of his? Jess: I- I don't know... Shawn: (comes in) I heard what happened, I believe that Spark wanted to do some "research". Thomas: (In pain) (To Shawn) What kind of research? Shawn: When I see Sparky concerning about his dark form, he goes to do some studies about it. That's why I decide to spy on him. (shows Shawn spying on Spark) Alice: What have you learned? Shawn: I learned that if Spark's form is triggered when he gets pissed off, and one that does that is pain. Thomas: It can't be stopped or controlled? Shawn: It only that, it triggers when he swallows any dark powers, magic, energy even matter. (Cuts again to Spark with Michael's tombstone giving his respects as Spark looks back at the tombstone of Michael) Spark: Why am I such a dumbass? Jess is gonna be pissed off, beyond measure. (Flashback shows Spark concerned about his dark form, Spark is then whistling in a sad tone, The rain continues to pour on him) Spark: Why am I such an idiot? (Suddenly he hears voices that sound like Michael) Michael: (In Spark's head) Spark, it's not you, it's your dark form, it's killing all your friends. (Spark gets angry and grips his fist) Spark: (to Dark Spark angrily) Sparky you bastard. Michael: (In Spark's head) You have to do something, or else the rest of my friends will die as well. Spark: Alright, I will. (Spark sadly walks away from Michael's grave, he steps over Simon's grave and continues to walk away) Simon: (In Spark's head) Really? Nothing ever since you killed me? The End Category:Episodes